A display system is known in which a plurality of liquid crystal monitor devices are arranged and an image is displayed on the liquid crystal monitor devices at the same time.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 1 describes that a system control unit which controls an entire image display system using a plurality of projectors is provided in the image display system and this system control unit adjusts luminous intensity of a light source of each projector. The system control unit obtains luminance from a measurement value of a sensor included in each projector, and determines luminance which serves as a reference from the obtained luminance. The system control unit controls the luminous intensity of each projector to serve as the reference luminance.
Further, Patent Document 2 describes that each unit constituting an illumination luminance-setting system stores a luminance-setting table indicating a duty cycle of an LED (Light-Emitting Diode) of a backlight to correspond to luminance of each stage, and changes the luminance of all the units by transmitting a number of the luminance-setting table from the unit which a luminance change has been input to each of the other units.
Further, Patent Document 3 describes that each of displays constituting a multi-display device includes a backlight unit having a plurality of light sources, and each backlight unit is individually adjusted for the same luminance.